Cendrillon
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Based on the Song. It seemed like only a dream when we danced till morning, but the clock ticked away with a magic ring. When an unwilling assassin sent to kill the prince falls in love with him, what is the outcome to be? Flavescentshipping Iris x Trip


**Hello! I`m Ten-Faced. I`m not well-known... or a popular author...**

**But I noticed a sad lack of Flavescent shipping on this website... so now I`m on an insane quest to desperately try and fill it up.**

**This is based on a PV of Cendrillon by Vocaloids Hatsune Miku and KAITO, I owe nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was dark times. Unova was fine on the outside, but on the inside, her lands suffered. The poor people starved, while the rich enjoyed an extravagant lifestyle, doing nothing but fun activities all day and night. Rebels, bandits, anyone sick of this with the guts to do something did something, throwing the region into further chaos.<p>

None of the nobility cared about the fact that war was raging outside of Unova, peasants were protesting, bandits were killing, famine and disease was spreading, and their people were dying. They just kept partying along.

The ball, held by the royal family, was such an event. To have the aristocrats see the war-orphans was an exciting and brand new novelty. The very thought of having grubby children, truly poor and starving parent-less teens among them amused so many.

A beautiful carriage, pulled by four perfectly matched Rapidash, pulled up to the path leading to the Unovan Palace. The carriage alone would have shown that the person inside was of considerable wealth and power, but the Rapidash really sealed the deal. Rare Pokémon not native to Unova, the quartet of the fiery horses truly impressed the footman, who bowed deeply after opening the door.

The passenger, an orphan named Iris, however, was not a person of large wealth and power. She was only a girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Gulping, Iris stepped out of her ride. The carriage, like all the other things she had currently, belonged to the masked man.

The man that had sent her to the palace to stab Prince Trip.

Taking a deep breath, she began to walk as gracefully as she knew how up to the castle, to join the orphans already at the party. In her gorgeous dress, she knew she would stand out.

…

_**Flashback**_

_Iris hummed softly to herself, running down the street. She had earned five copper coins today! She and Emolga could have bread and apples for dinner!_

_In her excitement, she ran into a cloaked man._

"_Sir, I`m so sorry!" she cried, tensing her muscles, ready to run. If she was right, the man would start to scream his outrage on how a filthy beggar child had ruined his clothing, demanding she pay a ridiculous amount of money. Everyone would side with the man. She would be sent to the quarries, or worse._

_Instead of calling attention, he merely smiled. Or at least, his mouth did, as Iris saw that he wore a mask, a grey one that covered the top part of his face._

"_Sir?" she asked with a quaking voice. Something was off about this man. She wished she had Emolga to protect her._

_He raised his right hand, revealing a sharp dagger with a golden hilt. "Hello, Iris." He hissed. "We finally meet."_

"_Do I know you?" It took all she had not to run. Every instinct was telling her to get out of there, but Iris knew, with certainty, that he could find her easily._

"_I do know you, child…. However, that is not of importance. I need you to kill someone. Prince Trip, in fact." He said this as if all he wanted her to do was to pick up a stone off the ground._

"_But…. I-kill? I-I can`t kill someone? Who are you?"_

_He didn`t answer. Instead, he brought up a gun in his left hand and fired._

**Bang!**

_Iris felt as if her insides had melted in fear. She smelt singed hair and gunpowder._

"_Unless you want to die, I suggest you do what I say." He hissed. Numb, she barely felt the madman putting the sharp blade into her hands._

"_Hold tightly to that blade, child," he whispered into her ear. "It will cause great sadness and ruin. Now, go!" with that, he shoved her into the back alley, where she was pushed into a carriage that belonged in a fairy tale. She didn`t _belong _in the fairy tale._

"_Before midnight, Iris!" she heard him call in his hoarse voice before the carriage door shut. "Or else!"_

…

Taking a deep breath (for what felt like the thousandth time that night) she stepped into the ballroom, dainty glass slippers chiming beautifully. As soon as she had stepped out of the carriage, her rags had turned into the finest silk and satin, a white dress that complimented her skin. Her dirty bare feet had been magically cleaned and shod in glass slippers.

She glanced around. As she had suspected, she stood out like a dove among crows.

Iris halted. In front of her was a cluster of people, the crown prince in the center, smiling and talking to the people.

_Don`t look this way!_ She prayed to Arceus, but it was too late. He turned towards her, and froze.

For a moment, it was only them in the entire hall. Grey eyes met amber. Then, he unfroze and walked towards her. "Shall we dance?"

…

Spin, twirl, step, step, step. Spin, twirl, step, step, step. Her glass slippers must have held magic, or her feet wouldn`t have moved in step perfectly.

Perfect. Her dress, the prince, the palace, everything was perfect.

Except her.

"You are a very good dancer, Princess…" he trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Iris," she heard herself reply, as if she was in a dream. If only this was nothing but a dream! "Just Iris, Prince Trip."

He smiled at her. "Then it must be just Trip, Iris."

"Trip," she agreed.

…

She was beautiful, he realized. While at first, the dress and jewelry had drawn him into her, he soon saw that her smiling, laughing face was far more precious than anything she wore.

_Certainly,_ he thought_, she was far more alive than any woman he had ever seen._

…

Iris giggled again. Such fun! Now she could see why the rich danced all night into the day.

For the moment, she forgot her forced mission. Iris was enjoying this.

Until….

A masked man stared at her, and was gone in a flash. Confused, she searched the spot, her eyes roaming for a glimpse of something she hoped that she had imagined.

No, her wishes weren`t granted. In a shadowy corner, she could see his pale face and dark cloak, contrasting against each other. His mouth split in a wide grin at her.

Desperately, she looked away, into the crowds of orphans, only to see the same taunting, maddening grin on their faces as well.

Filled with fear, she looked for something, anything she could focus on, be distracted on. She settled on the Prince`s face. It worked, his twinkling grey eyes and teasing grin relaxing her. Iris enjoyed the rest of the dance, once more nearly forgetting the masked man. Nearly, not quite.

…

At the grand finish, when the musicians stopped and bowed, he held her hand just a moment longer than needed. Just a moment, but it still sent electric tingles up her arm.

While most people started to wander and eat, murmuring to each other, he held out his hand to her. "Shall we go up the stairs?"

She hesitated, just a moment; loathe to take any chances to put him in danger. She had already decided she didn`t care what happened to her, only that he lived. But the magic wouldn`t release her. Her feet moved up the stairs with him, taking three at a time, hiding the dark truth efficiently.

…

Her hands were cold, noted Trip. "The bitter coldness of a horse-drawn carriage…" he murmured subconsciously.

Iris tensed. He felt her hand stiffen. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he said in an apologetic tone. "Nothing at all." They continued to climb. But Trip couldn`t help but take a deep breath. Her perfume…. Under the iris and lilac scent, there was something acrid, something he felt like he should know…

…

_Oh_. Iris noted dully. One of her glass slippers had fallen off her feet. She didn`t bother to pick it up, but she did look back. It glowed red, almost as if it was melting.

She shivered and looked back to the front.

…

They were dancing in the hallway, above everyone else but still hearing the music. Neither of them really paid any attention to the time…. Until the bell started to ring, signalling midnight.

_No!_ She screamed internally. Frantically, she kicked off her remaining slipper down the stairs, hoping to get rid of its magical influence.

"Iris?" Trip sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

She felt her fingers reach out against her will, touching his neck and wanting to wrap around them Tears formed in her eyes. No, she was _not_ alright.

…

He frowned. She was crying! Had he done anything wrong? Trip reached out and wiped her eyes clean of tears. He smiled at her, to try and show everything was alright. Her dark skin flushed.

…

Iris nearly ground her teeth in frustration. She wanted to kiss, kill, embrace, hurt, love, or hate him. The magic forcing her hand to move to the dagger hidden in her skirts, or the electrifying impulses flowing through her nerves didn`t help her fight, either.

"_Augh_!" she gasped out. "Iris?" she heard him say her name, concerned. "Get… away…. _Please_!" she begged him. As she did so, she lost the battle over control on her hands. They grabbed the hilt of her dagger.

"Good-bye," she sobbed, tears blurring what would be her last memory of him alive, and then her hand jerked out, stabbing him violently.

…

Iris had stabbed him. That was why she had been cold, and her perfume the scent of gunpowder, the deadly, distinct smell of the rebels. Trip hadn`t remembered it quickly enough, and now, he paid for it heavily. His eyes shut slowly.

…

Iris stared at Trip in horror, and felt every shred of control leave. She shrieked, feeling her mask of ice crack and break. It was just too much. "I love you," she choked out, and then the tears broke through.

She had killed the prince. She would be executed. She deserved to die, for killing such a wonderful person. For murdering the man she loved.

"I`m sorry," she sobbed. "I`m sorry, I love you, I`m sorry, so sorry, it`s my fault…" she couldn`t continue, the tears starting to choke her.

Her hands covering her face, she could almost feel him breathe on her. _Only a dream of long ago_…. Whispered a voice that sounded suspiciously like the man`s.

"It`s not." Said a familiar, welcome voice. Hardly believing her ears, she looked up, and nearly fell. A hand reached out and steadied her.

Astonished, she looked into Trip`s smiling face. He uncovered his 'wound' to show a narrow, thin gash at his side. Nothing life-threatening. A broad smile grew on her face.

Still beaming, she ripped the frills from her confining, heavy dress. Realizing what she was doing, Trip pulled off his crown and tossed it away.

"My cousin Paul will be a much better ruler anyways," he said, glancing into her eyes. Iris felt sparks fly, and then a fire started in her heart. One that she knew would blaze forever for him, and him only.

"I never was a good crown prince," he murmured, taking her now-warm hand. "It just wasn`t me." She looked at him, confused. He laughed, filling her with happiness.

"Let`s leave." Said Trip. "We`re out of here." She smiled, and they walked out of the doors of the ballroom, ignoring everyone else.

"I feel like I`m in a fairy tale." She mumbled to him. He smiled at her. "Princess Iris."

"Please, just Iris, Prince Trip."

"Then it must be just Trip, Iris."

She paused. He stopped, too, and turned to face her. "Will you be with me?" she asked in a small voice.

Trip leaned in and kissed her. "Forever." He replied.

"Forever," she echoed, and they both leaned in to kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmm... not my best work.<strong>

**Please review if you`ll be so kind to give constructive criticism, ideas, or just compliments.**

**If anyone can, could they vote on my poll?**

**~Ten-Faced~**


End file.
